


13. "Why is everything upside down?"

by T_Hurricane



Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Forgiveness, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Head Injury, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Suits, malfunction, secret project, she said she wasn't finished yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: Pidge wasn't finished yet, but since the others were nagging and curious she presents her newest project to them...Which goes a bit wrong. But only a bit.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	13. "Why is everything upside down?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> For the 13th prompt of the writing challenge hosted on my Discord server, the [Fan Fiction Library](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t): 
> 
> "Why is everything upside down?"
> 
> After the angst in the past few works I went for something a bit more peaceful with this one! Hope you like it! ;)

„Pidge!“ Lance nagged, trying to get his friend to answer him. 

„Uhm.. What is going on here?“ Keith asked, having just entered the lounge after a round of training and a shower, ready to chill for the rest of the evening and before they would all go to bed. 

„Pidge won’t tell me what she’s been working on. She only has that stupid grin in her face and tells me that I’l see it tomorrow“ Lance groaned. 

„Well, what are you working on?“ Keith now asked, curious himself. 

„Nope, not telling you!“ Pidge said and almost laughed out loud when Keith actually pouted. 

„You know how cute you are when you make that face, tight?“ Lance said and leaned up to peck Keith on his lips. 

„No. But uh, thanks? I guess?“ Keith said awkwardly and let himself fall onto the couch near Lance, draping his legs over Lance’s. 

His cheeks only reddened more when Shiro, Hunk and Pidge chuckled at his awkwardness. 

He knew that they didn’t mean it in an embarrassing way and grinned. 

Lance briefly leaned into him and pecked him on his nose before turning back to Pidge. 

„What are you working on“ Lance then groaned, returning to the initial topic. 

„Nope. Nah-uh. Not telling you“ she said and remained stubborn, although her grin only widened. 

„Ugh, you’re annoying, you know that?“ Lance finally sighed, giving up. 

„Now who’s the cute one when they pout?“ Keith chuckled and leaned forward to steal a kiss from Lance. 

„Eww, gross“ Pidge just groaned exaggeratedly and looked away in fake disgust. 

„Let them be, Katie. I think they’re really cute together“ Shiro just chuckled while looking up from the Altean equivalent of a tablet computer. 

„And they finally stopped being all awkward and shy with each other and finally are together. I still remember the stupid stuff and stammering we had to witness before that“ Hunk added with a chuckle.

„Hey!“ Lance end Keith just shouted in unison.

The others just laughed harder.

„I see you are having a good time?“ Allura chuckled when she entered the lounge, followed by the mice that immediately nestled themselves into the couch near Lance and Keith. 

„Hey Allura. What’s up?“ Lance greeted her. 

„I was actually searching for Pidge. I have some questions and …am very curious regarding your newest project“ she said with her diplomatic voice. 

„You too?“ Pidge only sighed and stood up. 

„Well, looks like you’ve won Lance. Follow me everybody - I wanted to finish them tomorrow and present it to you all then, but looks like we’re doing it now“ she said with a sigh and motioned for the others to follow her. 

„Woohoo!“ Lance cheered and let himself be helped up from the couch by Keith, then carefully placed the mice k to a pile on a bla ket where they cuddled together and continued to sleep. 

„Don’t be like that. You know how much she hates it if one of her projects gets messed with before it’s finished“ Hunk reminded them while they followed Pidge with a little distance between her and their group. 

„I know that as well, and I usually don’t intend to interrupt her work, but in this case I couldn’t stop myself“ Allura admitted. 

„Is it really that bad?“ Shiro now asked. 

„On the contrary“ Allura said to everyone’s surprise and before they knew it, they found themselves in the hangar of the Green Lion, where Pidge had occupied the far corner with her lab and workstation. 

„So, I was planning to sneak up on and scare the hell out of you guys tomorrow morning when the suits were finished, but well“ Pidge sighed and showed them around the corner. 

Shiro, Hunk, Lance, Keith, Allura as well as Coran, having appeared out of seemingly nowhere, were left stunning and with open mouths. 

„What?“ was the only thing Lance managed to say. 

„Pidge, these look stunning!“ Shiro said, and Coran nodded eagerly, twirling his mustache. 

„How did you manage to do that?“ Hunk asked her while Keith stepped closer and went to inspect what Pidge had just showed them. 

They were standing in front of seven mannequins that were all dressed in some sort of stealth battle suits. 

They looked similar to their paladin armor, but yet somehow also completely different. 

„Are those Blade suit elements?“ Keith asked Pidge while he carefully traced his fingers over the fabric of the suits. 

„Yup“ Pidge said proudly and shoved her glasses up, making them reflect the light and hide her eyes for a moment. 

„How?“ Shiro asked, still baffled and went to inspect the suits closer himself. 

„Well, I got to work together with one of the Blade agents that is more specialized in tech and not in fighting. She gave me some tipps and some infos about the Blade suits and offered her help when I mentioned that I was working on a new type of suits for us. And I hate to compliment myself, but they turned out really great“ Pidge admitted, her voice full of enthusiasm. 

The suits indeed looked gorgeous and stunning. 

They was one for each of them, Coran’s color being orange, and they were all pitch black and a very dark grey, not white as their usual armor. 

They were also complete suits, unlike the Paladin armor, which meant that it was a one-piece. 

Where the white parts of the armor would usually be there were more defined parts of armor a very dark shade of grey, while the parts where usually only their undersuits were visible remained black. 

The shoulders weren’t as bulged and the chest plate was longer and more defined, even customized to fit better reguarding male or female body shapes. 

Some of the features, like the insignia in their respective color, looked Altean, whereas some parts, like the mask and the helmet, looked more like the Blade suits. 

The insignias were also the only colored part, and they were way more matted than the glowing features on the Blade suits or the insignia from the paladin armor. The usual glowing parts on the hips, ankles, belts, shoulders and collars were gone.

The leg armor also reached higher, and the glowing stripes where their beyard would melt into their armor was matted, too.

There was no collar around the neck part, and the helmets reminded them more of the ones the Blades used, although the masks were transparent where the visor of their helmets usually left their faces free. 

They also had hoods, but they were smaller and almost not visible, unlike with the Blade suits.

„Canas?“ Keith asked Pidge with a smirk while he rounded the mannequins to look at the entire suit. 

„Canas“ Pidge replied with a smirk. 

„You know her?“ she then added, curiously. 

„Only briefly, but I know that she runs the tech department. All intel we collected was always delivered to her“ Keith explained. 

„Figures“ Pidge said with a smile and a shrug. 

„I have no idea who this Canas Lady is, but holy- Pidge, you outdid yourself this time!“ Lance chimed and excitedly stepped up to what was supposedly his suit - the one with the blue insignia. 

„And there is one for me, too?“ Coran exclaimed happily and paced around his suit like an exited child. 

„Figured that you needed something you can go out with that isn’t a horrible pirate costume“ Pidge chuckled, and the others laughed at the memory of the attire he made them all wear during their trip to the space mall.

„They look so cool Pidge! Can we try them on?“ Hunk beamed, and his excitement was so big that it practically sparkled in his eyes. 

„Uhm.. there are still a few bugs in the programming but sure“ Pidge said and pressed a button that released all the suits. They were open at the back, but as soon as the others stepped in they closed closed themselves around them and fit tightly to their skin. 

„They feel just like my Marmora suit“ Keith beamed and crouched down to test the limits of the suit. 

„That’s awesome! Tell me as soon as you find something this one can’t do but the Blade one can, ok?“ Pidge told him with a grin, hastily typing away on a nearby computer to make notes. 

The others were testing the suits out as well, stretching in them and practicing to draw their beyards in them or to tap into the suit’s computers.

„I don’t know if there is something they can't actually - the only thing I’m missing is a jetpack“ Keith admitted. 

„There are jetpacks, but I disabled them for now because of the bugs“ Pidge just said while continuing to type on her keyboard. 

„Uh… Pidge?“ Lance suddenly asked, and there was something in his voice that made everyone look at him with worry. 

„You sure you disabled the jetpacks?“ he asked with a small voice and looked up from his suit's wrist computer. A small holo display was visible, and the screen was glitchy. 

Before Pidge could answer him, a small humming sounded from behind Lance. 

„Oh shi-“ Pidge started to curse, but the rest of what she wanted to say was lost as Lance shrieked in surprise. 

His jetpack had fired, and he was rapidly rising to the hangar’s ceiling. 

„Lance!“ the others cried out in mild panic. 

„Don’t worry, I got it“ Pidge yelled and typed a few commends, fingers moving too rapidly for the others to actually see them.

„And… now!“ she yelled, and the jetpack slowly started to stop firing. 

Lance was still rising, and the impact was more mild due to Pidge gaining control over the jetpack - but even though Lance was shielding his head with his arms, there still was a dull thud and a groan of pain when his head slammed into the ceiling. 

„Okay, get ready to catch him! I’m going to remote control your jetpack Keith!“ Pidge only said while the rest watched Lance starting to fall, his body limp. 

„Got it! he said and started searing to the air more controlled.

The jetpack lead him straight to Lance, and Keith was able to grab his boyfriend by his ankles before he could crash down into the ground. 

„Lance?“ he asked worriedly and started to reach around Lance to bring him safely back to the ground. 

„Ugh… **Why is everything upside down?** And blurry…“ Lance mumbled and Keith let out a half-relieved sigh. 

„Don’t worry, I got you. Just don’t throw up on me okay?“ Keith reassured him and let Pidge steer him down into Shiro’s and Allura’s waiting arms. 

They immediately took Lance from Keith’s hold before Keith set down himself. 

„Lance?“ Shiro asked a bit worried. 

„Hmm?“ Lance said and slowly opened his eyes. 

„You okay? You said things were blurry“ Keith then said as he stepped up to him, cupping his cheeks with both hands and checking his head for injuries. There was a little bump at the back of his head, but no blood. 

„Yeah, it’s okay now I think. I’m just a bit dizzy, and my head hurts. Like... a lot“ he admitted and Keith and the others smiled at him in sympathy. 

„I’m sorry. That… wasn’t supposed to happen“ Pidge said while looking down to the ground. 

Lance was now being held up by Keith Shiro, and he looked tired and in pain. 

„No Pidge.. you said you weren’t done with your project yet. And the suits are really really cool, although mine tried to kill me“ Lance said with a weak chuckle, making the others grin in relief. 

"It's not your fault, okay?" he added and was relieved when she nodded at him. 

They all knew that when Lance was able to make jokes that he would be fine. 

„I wouldn’t mind an icepack tho. And maybe sitting down“ he admitted after that, and the others moved into action. 

Coran and Pidge jogged off to retrieve an icepack while Keith, Shiro, Hunk and Allura got out of their suits and then helped Lance out of his. 

They then accompanied him back to the lounge where he practically let himself flop down on Keith and the couch. 

„Ow“ he said, his voice muffled by the fact that his face was buried in Keith’s chest. 

„I hope that this will help“ Keith just answered and gently pressed the icepack he received from Coran against the back of Lance’s head where he had hit it on the ceiling. 

While Lance hummed and relaxed with the soothing coolness against his head, Coran ran some tests with a portable scanner he only had to hold over him. 

„A bit of rest and the icepack to keep the swelling down should do the trick“ Coran stated after a while. 

The others just sighed in relieve. 

„What a way to get an head injury. Smashed to the ceiling of a whole hangar“ Keith chuckled while he held the icepack against Lance’s skull with one hand and gently traced over his back and neck with his other. 

„If it means I get to cuddle with you like this it was completely worth it. Plus Pidge now has data to work with“ Lance only mumbled and nestled his head further into Keith’s neck. 

Keith tried to move a bit under Lance to be better able to hold the coolpack against his head, but stopped when Lance quietly whined at the movement. 

„So needy“ Keith chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead. 

„Well, I know it and all, but sorry. Again. I’ll go work on that immediately“ Pidge said, but was stopped by Hunk. 

„How about we just settle down for tonight and tomorrow Coran and I help you with it? It’s already late, and if you’re up to it, I might know a few tweaks considering the hardware“ Hunk said. 

„Yeah, that would work, too“ Pidge said with a tired smile. 

It had already been late when they strode off to the hangar, and the short moment of fear and shock had drained her, even if she didn’t want to admit it. 

„Just come cuddle“ Lance mumbled, his voice already heavy with sleep. 

Pidge looked over to him with a small smile while he blindly patted the free spot near his and Keith’s head. 

„Fine“ she sighed, grinned and laid down near them, being greeted by Lances soft snores. 

„It’s fine Pidge. The suits are awesome, and don’t worry about him. His scull is too thick for that“ Keith only said contently while he closed his eyes, too.

„…And you don’t mind the cuddles, am I right?“ Pidge snorted. 

Keith’s slight blush was all the answers she got before she slowly fell asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading - I hope you liked it :D
> 
> As always, I would be **really grateful for any comment** \- they are the only real measurement an author can get about how you really find their work!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next prompt!


End file.
